generationfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Deragon Lucifel
Deragon Lucifel would prove be one of Starfleets most brilliant innovators, as well as one of the founders of what would become the Starfleet Marine Corps. A Betazoid, he has telepathic abilities, and is brother to Captain Damien Lucifel, and the husband of Admiral Vanessa Lucifel. Deragon was raised by Gabriele Minos when he was accidentally separated from his brother in 2342. They would not be reunited for another 21 years. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) History In late 2342, Anorra, and Pollus Lucifel perished in Transport accident. Damien, and Deragon survived, but were accidentally separated during the rescue. Damien was recognized as their only sibling, and was raised by Gabriele Minos. Deragon would become the sole heir of the Lucifel holdings, which included a partnership in Triton Grull Enterprises. In 2350 a failed attempt to remove him from his chaired position caused a split in the company, with Deragon remaining in control of the starship division. In 2357 he enrolled into Starfleet Academy. Utopia Planatia In 2361, Deragon graduated with honors, and was stations at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. It was there he had a hand in the development of several classes of starships including the Nova class, Prometheus class, Defiant class, as well as the Danube class runabouts. In 2362 in a chance meeting, he was introduced to him as Damien Drox. It was later determined in a DNA scan that they were indeed related, and he was his long lost brother. In 2366, he worked on an upgrade of the USS Republic (NCC-1371) that was to return it to partial service, and allowed to leave the Sol system for the first time in nearly 50 years. In 2367, the Battle of Wolf 359 put a halt to that project. He was reassigned to the Defiant class, specifically in the construction of the USS Valiant (NCC-74210). In 2368 he was brought up on charges of collusion for giving Triton Grull Enterprises federation contracts without official authorization. The charges were dropped, but his position as a Associate director was stripped, and he was reassigned to the Antares Shipyards. He would later transfer his chair at Triton Grull Enterprises to his brother Damien 2370-2380 2372 the USS Valiant (NCC-74210) was launched. With that he started to get involved on the Nova class, and how to improve on their designs. But the outbreak of the Second Federation-Klingon War, followed by the Dominion War left resources for the project closed for the need for fighting ship construction. In 2373 after an appeal to the need of an improved Nova class he would assign it under the auspice of the Starfleet Marine Corps in which he transferred at the rank of Major. As the war progressed, he also designed several Starfleet Marines ground craft, as well as beefed up Danube class runabouts. By 2375 he found himself on the front lines trying out the Terapin class Ground Assault Vehicle. In the Liberation of Betazed, he would excel as a Commander but would be wounded in an offensive. He was decorated for his efforts by wars end, and promoted to the rank of Colonel. In 2376 he was reassigned to Starbase 375 where he returned to Research and Development work. He initially was working on the Vigilant class reassessment team, and tried to have the small starships upgraded and back into production. Meeting with Admiral Jim Harsting, he used the remaining 3 of the class to demonstrate the usefulness. By the end of 2378, they were placed in reserved service. Starfleet stating that they are starships of war, and having no place in peace time. It was from this Deragon was interested in meeting with Vanessa Ann Yates seeing they had so much in common. In 2379 he transferred to 124th Battalion as Commanding officer of Marine forces. They were to be deployed at Deep Space 10. During the convoy in 2380 he had a chance to meet Captain Vanessa Ann Yates where the beginnings of an intimate relationship began. Deep space 10 At Deep Space 10, Deragon was exposed to new creativity as well as problems. Sacrificing his R&D skills, he went out of his way to expose his Marines to the alien species they would face in the Delta Quadrant. The presence of the Malon, and Hirogen near the Starbase, he opted to station his troops on the Starships as well. Deragon operated from the USS Expedition (NCC-76277) which was one of the first Nova class starships to receive his earlier recommended upgrades. In 2382 he was marry Captain Vanessa Lucifel, and one year later his daughter Cassiopia was born. In 2384, he would lead a team to take control of an Hirogen hunter ship, that would reveal their plans to raid Deep Space 10 with an armada of 250 ships. They would foil their plans by planting a minefield making the raid impossible. In 2386 Deragon, Ashley Morgan, and Vanessa Lucifel were the last 3 to leave the USS Expedition (NCC-76277) before she was destroyed when she rammed a Malon ship. Cestus Shipyards With Vanessa Lucifel transferred to the USS Federation (NCC-73838), and made Commanding officer of Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet, he transferred to the Cestus Shipyards. He immediately went to work on the Hornet class Carrier. In 2387 A devastating shockwave would rip through Starbase 140, and lay waste to the Cestus Shipyards. Deragon, pooling the resources he had available was able to relocate, and rebuild the shipyards in 9 months above Cestus III. In 2389 feeling the pressure from his wife, he was placed in command of the USS Avenger (NCC-75461) to help Rear Admiral Maxwell Gunn find a leak in Starfleet communications. With the outbreak of war in 2389, the Avenger continue to serve as he was recalled to Starbase 140 by request from Vanessa Lucifel. During the Attack at Cestus III he was helpful in protecting civilians, as well as rescueing his daughter Cassiopia. With Vanessa's return in 2390, he was pulled from the USS Avenger, and responsible for the reconstruction of Cestus Yard, as it was now an important Port of Call in the Beta Quadrant. Service Jacket * : Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards - 2361-2364 * : Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards - 2364-2367 * : Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards - 2367-2371 * : Antares Shipyards - 2371-2373 * : Starfleet Federation Marine Corps - 2373-2375 * : Starfleet Federation Marine Corps - 2375-2386 * : Cestus Shipyards/USS Avenger (NCC-75461) - 2386-2390 * : Cestus Shipyards - 2390 External Links * Star Trek: Generations Fleet Forum * Star Trek Generation Fleet Website Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Flag officers Category:14th Fleet personnel Category:Starbase 140 personnel Category:USS Avenger (NCC-75461) personnel Category:Commanding Officers Category:14th Fleet CinC/DCinC